<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>noyade by kaisenshirii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491166">noyade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisenshirii/pseuds/kaisenshirii'>kaisenshirii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Aspen the Red Deer, Character Death, Character Study, Drowning, Furry, Gen, Graphic Description, Hiemal the White Tiger, No Beta We Die Like Hiemal, Original Character Death(s), POV Third Person, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisenshirii/pseuds/kaisenshirii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls, he swims, he drowns. </p><p>--<br/>Original character work for two furry OCs. Character death challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>noyade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated M just in case. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Just for clarification, Aspen and Hiemel are my OCs. I mostly use them for RP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiemal cried out as he scrambled at the edge of the rocky cliff, trying to pull himself back up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"ASPEN!" he roared. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aspen laughed, his voice devoid of pity. "What? Mad that I betrayed you?" he chuckled. His eyes grew dark as he seethed out the next sentence, "You know, I never liked you, Hiemal. You should've guessed right from the start."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The deer stomped down on Hiemal's paws, eyes gleaming as he observed the tiger's immediate descent to the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiemal hit the chilling, unforgiving tides of the sea in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately went under, his entire body submerged by the freezing cold water. Huge waves were ripping through the current, forcing him down. Hiemal kicked and flailed his legs, trying to swim to the top. The moon was but a tiny, wavy blob under the water... just how deep did he sink? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiemal continued his wild movements, his head breaking through the water for a split second before a huge wave forced him under once more. The air was forced out of his lungs in a huge jet stream of bubbles as he choked on the frigid seawater, salty and crisp. The tiger desperately clawed at the water around him and tried to swim to the surface again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles were getting tired. The seawater was, cold, cold, cold. His teeth were chattering, his arms were shaking, and most importantly, he was starting to feel numb. He needed oxygen, he needed to breathe. A burst of energy pushed him forward, his head finally breaking through the surface as he took a huge gulp of air. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No use. Despite his attempts, he still went under after a mere second, shoved down by another wave. His arms were starting to ache and he was pretty sure his foot started cramping. Hiemal still fought to swim to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was still too cold. The water was bitter and icy, chilling him to the bone. He and his lungs couldn't take it anymore, but he had to move. He had to move, he had to move, he had to MOVE-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His legs wouldn't move. They refused to act. The water was digging into him, his eyes, his lungs, his entire body. Hiemal felt the strength leave his body. He let himself sink, eyes half closed as he started at the wobbling and swirling moon above the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If only he had never interacted with Aspen. If only he had paid more attention, maybe things wouldn't turn out like this. Was it his fault for talking first? Or was it Aspen's fault for leading him on? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His chest was on fire, but his body was bound to the sub zero chill of the sea. A small part of his brain still yelled at him to move, to swim, but he was tired. Tired of fighting against an unbeatable opponent, tired of pushing and shoving only to be brought back to where he began. Through his lidded eyes, he swore he saw a beautiful serpent swirling through the depths. The serpent left as soon as it came. Multi-colored fishes with silk-like sails drifted around him, but when he concentrated, they disappeared. The moon looked like it was dripping and swirling from where he lay underneath the sea, a tiny ball of wax melting and molding into something new.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Does he regret befriending Aspen? Perhaps. But now, Hiemal decided, it was too late. He was going to die here, alone, caressed by the stinging and frosty embrace of the water. He felt a little angry, he supposed. A small part of him wanted to get up, beat Aspen, and let him have a taste of his own medicine. Maybe if he had the energy, he'd definitely force the deer to kneel over and bleed, but now, he was dying, and there was nothing he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, hoping to block out the shimmering of the oh-so-distant surface and the strange, ethereal creatures swimming around him. Were they even real? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His body no longer ached. He felt like going to sleep... </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aspen stared down at the ferocious waves tearing into the side of the cliff for once more time before taking his leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Sorry, Hiemal. But it has to be done.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The deer left the scene, his eyes as cold as the monster that took the tiger's life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>